Say Something, Please
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: [Rated T for violence, language] Merlin can't keep lying to Arthur. With Uther in declining health, and a strange gourp of bandits who had very bad grip of their blades the day before, it's just too much. And there are only two options here: The fate of Merlin, and the fate of Arthur. And it all depends on one thing. If Arthur says something.


**Hey guys! I really should be updating my other stories, but this one is a very short one and I really want to get it all written out and posted! The first part is very very short, but hopefully the next two are a bit longer. Basically, Merlin decides that he can't hide his secret from Arthur any longer and he really needs to tell him... And their friendship will be changed forever, their fates broken, and both men are undoubtedly betrayed.**

**Disclaimer: . _ . I am an iPhone whale. Your argument is invalid.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_The Start of It All_**

* * *

It was time. Merlin had to tell Arthur about his magic. The Prince's father was in declining health after what happened with Morgana, and after a very close call with some slave traders that the two had just hardly gotten away from- with the help of his magic, as usual- it was just… time.

When he was called into Arthur's chambers that afternoon, his heart pounded so loudly in his chest he thought it would just run away in fear. He could lose his life if Arthur didn't accept him after this. He likely wouldn't. But it was too much to handle anymore. He couldn't keep lying to his friend.

He walked into Arthur's room after a moment's hesitation, seeing the prince standing in the middle of the room. "_Mer_lin, what took you so long, I called for you at least an hour ago and my armour needs poli-"

"We need to talk." Merlin interrupted. Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, staring at his manservant for a moment like he must have been out of his mind to just halt his sentence- but after a few seconds when Merlin remained stoically serious.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" The prince asked, suddenly very much worried at why his usually very talkative servant was so… grave. Like someone just died…. "Is my father alright?!" Arthur asked quickly, beginning to panic a bit.

"What? No! This uh.. This has nothing to do with him…" Merlin said, resting a hand on Arthur's shoulder reassuringly for a minute before moving away slowly, looking almost like he was ashamed for the action.

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked, watching his friend carefully.

"I… I have…" Merlin closed his mouth and swallowed, blinking his eyes a few times and taking a deep breath. "Ihavemagic!" He said as fast as he could, watching Arthur.

"Wha.. What?"

"I have m-magic, Arthur… I have saved your life so many times with it, since I first came to Camelot even- The chandelier that fell on the witch posing as Lady Helen? That was me! Gwen's father's recovering during the strange plague? That was me! Those bandits yesterday? Why do you think they ran off, terrified, after they suddenly lost their grip on their swords? I swear, I've never used my magic for evil, never, but… I just… I have magic…" He watched Arthur carefully, being slightly out of breath at how much he had just said. He hadn't meant to ramble.

Arthur slowly lowered himself down into his chair, staring at his hands and slightly shaking his head at the words. He couldn't believe it. One of his few true friends was a sorcerer… Why? Why did Merlin study magic? What did the man have to gain? He glanced up at Merlin for a second before staring back at his hands that had begun to rub together, his thumb massaging his palm.

Merlin felt a tear run down his face at the reaction he was receiving. Arthur wasn't going to accept him… He would never accept him, would he? He took a shaky breath, two words flowing out of his mouth quietly.

"Say something."

* * *

**And that is the end of my very short starter chapter. It is based off the song Say Something, so listening to it while reading will be the best option for full effect. :D**

**Reviews are always wanted, as usual.**


End file.
